


Temptations

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt talks to Blaine about their time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't see Kurt as being very physical, but I think actually having been a lover might have changed his perspective.

Blaine felt Kurt still above him, hot mouth wet against his neck, before he finally withdrew and pulled Blaine into his chest. "God, I missed this," he said.

"I did, too, sweetheart." Blaine chuckled. "I think Sam may have heard me."

Kurt giggled. "I think Dad may have heard you, and he's in DC, not the living room."

"It's probably terrible that I'm glad you missed me."

Kurt's hand stilled. Finally, he said, "I did. When I wasn't so angry I couldn't see straight, but… I meant, I missed sex. That was a huge surprise. Dad warned me when we had 'the talk' that once you start it's hard to stop. But I never thought I'd just miss sex."

It was Blaine's turn to go still. "You and Adam -- it's not my business, I know. I just assumed…" He swallowed. "We weren't together. It's none of my business."

"You're my fiancé. Tonight, I'll answer any question you ask about our time apart -- one time offer."

Blaine said, "You and Adam?"

"Made out more than a few times. We broke up very quickly, and very amicably -- he'd like to meet you while you're in town, if you're up for it -- about a week after we exchanged hand jobs. Nothing more of a -- what was it Dad called it? -- 'physically adult nature' happened between us."

Blaine said, "What was your Dad doing asking about…?"

"It was just after we broke up. I'm pretty sure he knew the answer, but he asked me flat out if we'd been fucking. Except that he wouldn't say 'fucking' and he couldn't think of a word for it, so he said, 'sharing things of a physically adult nature.' I don't know why he didn't just say 'making love.' It's a perfectly good euphemism."

Blaine nuzzled his chest. "I'd better get us something to clean-up before we fall asleep and glue ourselves together."

When he came back, he wiped down Kurt's body and asked, "Porn?"

"No. It still makes me uncomfortable. Although, I might want to watch some with you to see if we can find some things we both want to try."

Blaine grinned. "When we meet up for Christmas, I'll bring a couple of toys."

Kurt kissed him and pulled him close. "Any other questions?"

"No. Well, yeah, gay bars?"

"I went once with Santana and Rachel pretending to be girlfriends. Watching Rachel realize she'd bitten off more than she was prepared for with Santana was hilarious. I danced with a few guys." For a moment hands other than Blaine's were on his body, brushing his chest, holding his hips just so, another's shoulder taking the weight of his head as he threw it back with a grin as the music just took him somewhere else. It was as close as he'd come to the kind of abandon Blaine had dancing in his room before they'd become lovers. It was freeing and dangerous and when one of the guys had asked him to go to a back room, he'd taken his hand and pulled him off the dance floor. Thank god, for the guy's Warner Brother's cartoon characters tattooed as an arm band. Once Kurt had seen that on his bicep, mutual orgasms were suddenly out of the question. He might have done something with -- Pete, that was his name -- if his ink had been more interesting or tasteful.

Blaine took note of his reverie. "Just danced?"

"Yeah. I won't deny I was tempted. I was still angry and it was before we saw each other at the wedding."

"Kurt, really, if you had… I'm the one who fucked up. You were a free agent, then."

"But it would still hurt you, if I said I'd done something."

"No. Well, yes, but the hurt would be with me. You had every right. We were apart, and not just in some stupid sitcom 'we were on a break' way. You'd ended it. All I was hoping at that point was that we could salvage our friendship. I could barely dream of this." He sighed and brushed his lips along Kurt's clavicle. "My beautiful fiancé is holding me in his arms after fantastic sex. A year ago, I wouldn't have thought it was possible." He kissed Kurt. "What about boys at school, other than Adam."

"Illya. Vince. Adrian. Lamont. Ted. Ned. At various points after the break up with Adam, I was propositioned by all of them. Separately. Well, except for Ted and Ned. They were … actually, I'm not entirely certain what they were offering."

"Illya?"

Kurt said, "His Mom watched a lot of _Man from Uncle_ reruns. He was the one who finally told me there was a bet on. The winner would have thawed 'the Ice Queen' which is probably one of the pleasanter epithets I've been called."

"You're not icy at all. You're fiery and passionate and hotter than the sun."

Kurt nuzzled him. "Thank you."

"Did you cheat on Adam with me?"

"No. We'd gone out on a date or two, but we hadn't discussed exclusivity or anything. I know I wasn't the only guy he was seeing when we first went out. Later, we decided to try being a little more intimate, and we were exclusive until we decided we just weren't a good fit as boyfriends."

"So, a hand job with Adam, but no one else other than me." Blaine felt Kurt still behind him. "Kurt?"

"About a week after Adam and I stopped dating, there was a guy on the subway. He must have been Finn's height, but graceful with it, you know. That's one of the things that I love about you, how graceful you are."

"And?"

"It wasn't crowded, but he sat right across from me. He kept looking at my, my crotch and licking his lips."

"Were you tempted?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"Get blown by a stranger in an alley? Yes."

Blaine shuddered against his chest. "When?"

"Long before I came back to Lima. Before the incident with the potential shooter at the school. Hearing about that, even before I talked to you about it, that was when I realized we had to be friends again, at least, because I wasn't ready to lose you."

"God. My parents were so good to me after that. It sounds weird to say that it helped our relationship. And if it helped give me you back..." Blaine said, "Did you?"

"Reciprocate? No. He'd jerked himself off while he was sucking me. That was his turn on."

"Was it good?"

Kurt went rigid. "Why? Why is that important?"

"Because you were so nervous about sex when we first started dating that I don't want it to have been bad for you."

"Objectively, it was excellent. Better than being intimate with Adam, which I think had more to do with it being anonymous. I could just give in to, to sex without emotions. I never want to do it again, but I won't deny that I'm actually kind of glad it happened."

Blaine nodded. "We weren't together then. And, my god, after the wedding, the heat of you, the intensity, I'm surprised you were able to go without sex for so long."

"I had lots of good memories to work from. Plus, I saw _The Avengers_. I'm pretty sure in my mind I've fantasized about all of them. Except Hulk. Green just doesn't do it for me."

Blaine propped himself up and looked at his boyfriend. "Loki?"

"Definitely. And Nick Fury and Phil Coulson -- that was quite a fantasy threesome."

Blaine said, "Who was your favorite?"

"Sherlock."

"What?"

Kurt laughed. "Captain America for the superheroes. But my favorite fantasy was _Sherlock_. His voice is, like, the polar opposite of mine and it just…"

Blaine kissed him. "You're allowed your fantasies. And if mine happen to include wondering what it would be like to be the filling in a sandwich with two great voices -- and, before you ask, I mean you -- then…"

"That's your prerogative."

Blaine said, "Would you have told me if I hadn't asked?"

"No." He kissed Blaine's forehead and pulled him close. "Not because I was trying to hide anything, but because I took you at your word that what happened between breaking up and getting back together wasn't important, wasn't about us."

"I was wrong. But… my crush on Sam was probably more of a problem for us being us again, than you trying anonymous sex."

Kurt said, "I'm glad you and Sam are close friends. But, yeah, emotional cheating is definitely something we're going to have to set boundaries on. And physically, maybe someday, in the far future, we'll talk about an occasional threesome or something."

"Was that what bothered you about Eli? The emotional?"

Kurt said, "What bothered me was that you sought out an occasion to cheat. I know I got caught up in my life here, but we'd only been apart a couple of weeks at that point, barely a month. I know I was wrong, but you could have called Rachel and had her lecture me. Talked to my Dad. Emailed me a long letter with a full detailed account of every time I'd dismissed you. Anything, other than find some guy on Facebook, talk to him a few times, and then bed him. Mistakes happened on both sides, but you were the one who broke us."

"I found a contract to sign. Oprah didn't have one."

Kurt said, "It's late. We'll talk in the morning about it and then we'll both sign a contract, okay?"

"I love you."

Kurt kissed him deeply. "I love you, too."


End file.
